Unwanted Attention
by Livthefish
Summary: Working part time at the local bar, Levi has an interesting life. However, interesting is not always a good thing. One day, a man walks into the bar and becomes fond of Levi. However, when his true identity is revealed, Levi's life may be changed forever. Ereri/Riren


**No, I didn't die. I've just been really. Fucking. Busy. Not to mention I have a broken wrist now, so it's really hard to type. Plus I'm really tired. Eh. Rebel for life. Enjoy this fic, though~**

* * *

I slowly crept into bed, pleading that the day would end smoothly. Rubbing my eyes I walked into the bathroom to clean myself up before resting. Tomorrow I would have to work on top of university. All I wished for now was peace, quiet, and my roommate not coming to the dorms. I walked to my bed and pulled the covers tightly around my small, pale body. Relaxing into the bed, I let myself unwind. The day's stress was just beginning to lift off of my shoulders when the door slammed open.

"Honey, I'm home~" my roommate and best friend, Erwin, shouted into the dorm in attempt to make me laugh. I rolled onto my side to face him and glared. "Oh, sweetie. Poor thing. Would you like a back massage?" He teased.

"Not the time. Get to bed. I'm pissed and I have work tomorrow. And cut the shit, you know I'm not gay."

"Are we sure on the last one? I'm not into you, so don't get your panties in a twist."

"Shut. The fuck. Up. Your voice seemingly gets more annoying the more I hear it."

"Great to know." Erwin says with a chuckle. "Goodnight, honey."

"Fuck you, eyebrows."

Slowly Erwin's rustling stopped and he began to snore. There was no way I could sleep like this. For a solid thirty minutes I debated on getting out of bed. I decided against it. I closed my eyes forcefully and threw my blanket over my head, trying to muffle his obnoxious snores.

I decided early on that sleep was hopeless. So instead, my mind shifted and I reflected on my day.

It started off normal with exercise, breakfast, dishes, than school. It only started to go downhill at work. I bartend at a local bar, just a few blocks off of university, and my professor had kept me late for some makeup work. So when I showed up late, my boss was pissed. I think he had gotten into some stronger drinks, because he was tipsy like hell. I was assuming it had something to do with his wife, Marie dying. He used to be so laid back, and even let us take some shots before the end of our shift, but none of the employees can do that anymore. Since the boss was a whiny bitch to me, I was a whiny bitch to the customers. A few masochists thought it was extremely sexy. Anyone could tell what they were thinking just by looking down. One of them had the ignorance to stroke my thigh and invite me over to his house after my shift. He is now missing a few teeth and has a comfortable bed in the hospital.

I found myself beginning to finally drift off, but then Erwin gave off a loud, obnoxious, and unexpected snore that scared me out of my skin. It looks like sleep is no longer an option.

* * *

My alarm clock started beeping at 5:15, just like always. I went over to Erwin's bed and kicked him. "Time for running." Erwin rolled over to look at the clock and emitted a loud groan.

"5-fucking-15! You're one crazy ass bitch."

"I know." I exclaimed, fake happiness bubbling in my voice.

We got into running clothes and started down the block with our 'neighbours', Hanji and Mike.

"So, shorty, how'd you sleep?"

"Awfully. Eyebrows over there was snoring and I had the longest day at work."

"Did someone trying to seduce you again?" Hanji teased.

"Yes." I stated bluntly. Three pairs of eyes were fixated on me. I felt very uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"... What?" Mike asked, making sure that he heard me properly.

"Three masochists looked really to, but only one made a move."

"Well fuck." Erwin said with exaggeration.

"How often does this happen?" Mike asks.

"Just about every day, mostly by drunk, married middle aged men and highschool girls who just broke up with their boyfriend from the varsity football team and are getting lonely. But whenever it happens, they're normally drunk so it doesn't matter."

"Have you ever asked the other staff to see if it happens to them too?" Hanji inquired.

"No, but I just assume-"

"You don't just assume when people keep trying to fuck you! Unless you're a prostitute! Then you can just assume!" Erwin shouted.

"Well then call me a fucking prostitute cause honestly, I don't give a damn." I mumbled and started to sprint. None of them could catch up to me, so I was free until we all went back to the dorms.

"You really need to ask about this, Levi." Hanji said quietly as we made our way to our dorms.

"No means no. End of story." I turn into my dorm and go to make a relaxing cup of tea.

The tea feels warm against my hand and face as I gently sip it. Erwin's ranting on about something that I was deciding to ignore. All that mattered was to get into the shower soon. I finished my cup and washed the dishes quickly and efficiently. Then I grabbed some clean clothes and a fresh towel. The warm water was very relaxing as it hit my back in an almost therapeutic way. Sadly, I had school, so I got out quickly, brushed my teeth and hair and waited for Erwin so the horrible day could commence.


End file.
